Episode 8211/8212 (24th July 2018)
Charity and Ryan begin to get to know each other but things turn sour when Ryan realises Charity hasn't told her family about him. Ryan also becomes acquainted with Ross and the pair get on like a house on fire. Elsewhere, Matty makes amends and the reality of having a heart transplant begins to hit Sarah. Plot Ross drops Moses off with Charity, just as Irene and Ryan arrive in the village. Charity shuffles Moses inside before Irene or Ryan see him. Debbie tells Joe that Sarah's consultant has asked to see her and she daren't ask why. As Jack sits on the stairs, he hears Debbie mentioning how he saved Sarah's life. Moments later, Lydia appears to babysit Jack. Vanessa offers to take Moses to Pearl's as she's already babysitting Johnny. She also suggests Charity takes Irene and Ryan over to Tug Ghyll for some privacy. Victoria considers texting Matty but she has no idea what to say. Matty is also considering texting Victoria and he too is unsure what text her. Moira approaches Matty and apologises for not being straight with him. She tells her son she doesn't expect him to continue working on the farm but Matty wants to rectify his mistake. Irene leaves Charity and Ryan to get to know each other, but as the pub is short staffed, their bonding will need to take place in the bar. When Debbie and Faith arrive at the hospital, Mr Jefford informs them it looks like Sarah has beaten the virus so she's back on the transplant list. Rhona enlists Marlon's help planning Jessie's leaving party. Charity asks Ryan if he has any questions for her but Ryan would rather they got to know each other organically. Cain plans to deal with the woman who sold Matty the bull but Matty is determined to sort it himself. As Charity and Ryan talk, Ryan learns about Debbie, Noah and Moses as well as Charity's relationship with Vanessa. Things are going well until Ryan realises Charity hasn't told her family about him yet. Jack is scared to go to the hospital and see Sarah so whilst Lydia and Samson are distracted, he walks out of Wishing Well Cottage. Ryan watches Charity and Ross interact over the bar. Ross assumes Ryan is staring because of his burns but a gobby Ryan gives as good as he gets and the pair introduce themselves. Lydia finds Jack in a barn where he explains he's scared and whispers in Lydia's ear why. Matty drops into the pub kitchen to asks Victoria a favour. Ross and Ryan are getting on well. Whilst Ross nips to the loo, Charity suggests she and Ryan nip over to Tug Ghyll to talk but Ryan tells her they're done talking. Mr Jefford explains the transplant process to Sarah. It's only just hitting her that someone will need to die for her to live. Lydia calls Debbie to informs her Jack was missing briefly. Debbie isn't pleased and cuts Lydia off before she can say what's worrying Jack, Rhona and fellow PTA member, Karen, begin planning Jessie's leaving party. Head of the PTA, Daphne, arrives late and gulps Rhona's pint. Charity refuses to serve Ryan anymore so Ross suggests they head back to Dale View. Victoria meets a woman calling herself Lara in a layby on the pretense of buying a bull from her. Matty films the exchange in a nearby field. At Dale View, Ryan asks Ross how he got his burns. Ross explains it was a case of mistaken identify. Talk soon turns to their love lives. Sarah questions if she could die having the transplant. Mr Jefford confirms there is a chance she could. Sarah doesn't want to use the counselling services available and she also doesn't want to talk to Debbie either as she's determined to stay positive. Ross and Ryan are getting on like a house on fire and Ross offers to set Ryan up with a woman. He considers Dawn but opts against it. As Victoria distracts Lara, Matty takes picture of paperwork in her car boot. When Lara asks Victoria for a non-refundable deposit, Matty reveals himself and demands Moira's money back, telling her he has her real name, her address and enough dodgy paperwork to send her down for fraud. Marlon is getting on well with the usually insufferable Daphne. Jessie explains to Rhona and Karen that Daphne's husband ran off with the dentist last week. With Faith gone, Debbie tries to get Sarah to talk to her but they're interrupted when Lydia and Joe appear with Samson and Jack. Lydia explains Jack was upset as he thought he was going to be Sarah's heart donor. Dawn storms into Dale View and deletes her number from Ross' phone to stop him ringing her again. Ross protests he didn't mean to call her and apologises for the last time they saw each other. After reassuring Jack, Debbie asks Sarah what she wanted to say earlier although Sarah would rather talk to Samson. Ryan questions if Dawn was the woman Ross was going to set him up with. Ross states she isn't but Dawn calls Ross disgusting and storms out. Ryan goes after Dawn. Matty and Victoria are rather pleased with themselves for getting the money back. Ross returns to the pub alone which leads Charity to question where Ryan is. She's alarmed to learn Ryan is with Dawn. Irene appears to collect Ryan so Vanessa and Charity spin Irene a story about Ryan's whereabouts. Meanwhile, at the park, Ryan and Dawn talk. Ryan tells Dawn about getting to know Charity whilst Dawn reveals her son's in care but she's getting to see him now as she's clean. Dawn wonders if she should let her son go but Ryan advises her not to give up on her child. Although pleased to get the money back, Moira isn't best pleased the way Matty went about things. Moira apologises to Matty for what she said when he came back, telling her son she's proud of him and who he's become. They hug. Charity orders Ross to help her find Ryan. Ross assumes Charity's concern is for monetary gain and is left stunned when Charity reveals Ryan is her child. Debbie is struggling find the balance of being at the hospital with Sarah and at home with Jack. Meanwhile, at the hospital, Sarah admits to Samson that she's nervous about the transplant but orders him not to say anything as Debbie is already stressed enough. As they search for Ryan, Charity tells Ross how she though Ryan had died and she's only just found out he's alive. They spot Ryan and Dawn downing whisky in the park. Irene is furious to overhear Charity shouting at Ross about Ryan getting drunk with a drunk addled sex worker. Matty brings Victoria a bottle of bubbly to thank her for earlier. Victoria suggests they share it after she finishes work but Matty has agreed to babysit. Irene rushes over to Ryan and questions if he's taken any drugs. Ryan explains he's just had a few drinks and made some new mates although Dawn isn't the type of person Irene wants Ryan to associate with. Irene blames Charity, commenting she knew this would be a disaster although Charity suggests that's because Irene wanted it to be. Jessie is jealous of how well Marlon and Daphne are getting on. Charity believes Irene is setting her up to fail although Irene protests she's protecting Ryan. Charity states she doesn't want to steal Ryan from her, she just wants to get to know him. As Irene walks away, Ryan tells Charity he promised himself he would only do this if it didn't affect things between him and Irene. He comments it's probably for the best she didn't tell anyone about him then leaves. Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Dawn - Olivia Bromley Guest cast *Irene Stocks - Eithne Browne *Mr Jefford - Nicholas Asbury *Karen - Clare Cameron *Daphne - Emma Tugman *Lara - Angela Hazeldine Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Exterior, corridor, kitchen and bar *Jacobs Fold - Downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm - Field, kitchen and living room *Hotten General Hospital - Sarah's room, corridor and waiting area *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms, yard and barn *Unknown road *Unknown field *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Church Lane Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Extended episodes